A Different Tale
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: AU. A Tale of a Different Remnant, with the same cast.
1. CH.1

_There are many words in the language man speaks to describe my point. Everything has an Opposite, but those Opposites, are only opposite in the sense that you could relate them by some means. Left and Right, are opposite directions, but they both remains directions. Good and Bad are Opposites, yet either could be applied to a situation, that's all a matter of perspective. So, what makes a person opposite? Do they remain themselves when their lives are Altered? Or are they but a Variation? A Variant? A Reflection? A Mirror? A Remodel? An Illusion? An Image? A mere Imitation? Are they Fake, or just Remnants of the Originals?_

{Line Break.}

Under the full moon, on the southwest part of the continent of Danal, in the kingdom city of Vila, a young girl wearing a red hood was browsing magazines in a Dust shop, while listening to music. Until someone tapped her shoulder.

{Line break.}

Glynda Goodwitch, unofficial headmistress of Beacon Academy, walked up to a holding cell. Within this holding cell, sits a bored girl.

"Ruby Rose?" Glynda asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am?" The young rose replied calmly.

"You've done quite the job tonight, eight people sent to the hospital, three in critical condition, one confirmed death, a Dust shop destroyed, and you didn't even catch Neo Politan. Those are some serious charges."

"Self-defense."

"Ah, yes, self-defense. It's a shame no one will buy that." Glynda said gleefully.

"Miss Goodwitch, my Uncle has informed me on how the laws doesn't work and whose really in charge, so with all due respect, get to the fucking point already. I rather not spend the night here."

"Alright then. Do you want to attend Beacon?"

"No."

"Too bad."

{Line break.}

"And, that's why I'm here." Ruby finished telling her story to her elder half-sister, Yang Branwen.

"I. Am. So. Thrilled. You. Are. Coming. With. Me. To. Beacon." Yang's words were emphasied with hard fist pumps.

"Yeah, well it's a big school, we might not even see each other." Ruby said, staring out a window of the stationary Bullhead.

"What!? No! We have to stick together, thats a family rule, 'When going someplace new, stay with family, or someone expendable, Qrow qualifies for both.' Mom drilled that rule into me, mainly 'cuz I kept wandering off and ditching my guards at the camps or villages we visited most the time."

"How is Raven, nowadays?"

"Great! She's still searching for our bastard of a Dad, and The Tribe is doing swell, just last week I got to lead a raid on another group of Bandits. And you probably noticed something different about me... Like a new something... Something pretty cool... And sharp..." Yang trailed off, hinting at something.

"Oh, did you do something to your hair? 'Cuz it looks like you did something to your ha-"

"I got The Sword!" Yang shouted, drawing out a plain ōdachi from a sheath on her right hip, and holding it out to the light.

"I finally got It! I was this close to not getting it in time for Beacon, but I did! I had to work extra hard." Yang said, and continued in a more somber tone. "I know it's not cool like Full Blossom, Crescent Rose and Silver Thorns, or anything. To me though, it's a symbol of strength, a validation of growth. In The Tribe, you take what you want, but only if you earned it. It's confusing, but to me it makes sense. Mom thought I earned this, that's what makes it special, I don't need some mecha-shifting weapon of mass destruction, because I'm strong, and skilled. That's why I'll fight with this, no more just punching things till they fall." Yang finished put her weapon away.

"Hmm? That's right, Raven doesn't let you use actual weapons during raids. I remember when she took Crescent Rose from me when I visited. Wanna spar later?"

"Really!? Heck yeah! Better prepare to lose, Ruby! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah, sure you will, Yang. Sure you will."

{Line break.}

Jaune Arc wasn't happy.

Standing amongst the rest of the competi- peers. Amongst his peers, he was ignoring the whispers his presence always brought, he was -as his handmaid said he did from time to time- brooding. He never understand why she said that. Sometimes he was just lost in thought, in company he was only to speak if spoken to, it wasn't his fault that his resting face came off an unwelcoming.

Not that it was important anyways. No one would ever willingly talk to him.

He was trained by the best of Vila for combat since before he could talk, he was trained to follow orders, he never complained, never disobeyed, he always excelled at every task given to him. Won every match that mattered, be it a exhibition or tournament match. And yet here he was, on a Bullhead, armed with a relic of the past, enrolled in Beacon Academy for Hunters. No, not enrolled, Sold.

His parents, Sold him to Vila, and Beacon commandeered him for the War Against Grimm.

 _'Bullshit.'_ He thought.

He was sold by his family, told to uphold the Arc Name, on paper he volunteered to protect the kingdom.

 _'Maybe I should have ran away with Saphron "The Eldest Embarrassment of The Arcs." When I had the chance.'_

He didn't think the title suited her, she only broke a marriage agreement with The Winchesters and ran south.

Uphold The Arc Honor. Respect The Name.

Preserve The Legacy.

That's the Mantra he grew up with, everything he has, he owes to his Name.

War Heroes, that's what the Name was built upon. Violence. Murder. Death. Destruction. And what has his family done since the Name was made? They've fought. Warriors. That's what Arcs are. They obey the Council. When told to Fight, they Fight. When told to Die, they Die. When told to Love, they Love. When told to Kill, they Kill. When told to Jump, they don't bother asking how high, they Jump as high they can.

Even him.

When he was fourteen, he got married, his wife was killed, he killed her assassin. All of it was orchestrated by the Council. Except the last part, he was also supposed to die.

Being a child of an affair, his mother hated him. Being the only Son, most of his sisters hated him. Being the Son of a Faunus servant, gained him the hatred from the Families of Vila.

In public and on papers, everything perfect, he's the Crowned Son Of Arc, but In private, behind closed doors, he's the disgrace.

What better way to get rid of a mistake, than a tragedy.

It wasn't the first time they tried, and it wasn't the last. Each time he got stronger, each time they trained him to not disappoint, but he did, by living, by learning.

The smell of Poisons, the faces and backgrounds of all the servants. When an 'accident' could occur.

It's no secret that Vila is the worst place for Faunus', The Families have always held antipathy for them since they took Occup, the sandy kingdom rich in resources on the northeastern end of Danal. An official ceasefire has been called since the Revolution, only because Vila was outnumbered and surrounded, with Menas in the South, Hazol in the West and Occup at the Northeast, they never stood a chance.

So, it's a prime target for the Red Fang, the terrorist remains of the peaceful White Fang, a group of Faunus who got equality everywhere else. The Red Fang, doesn't want Peace, they want Vengeance.

So, of course on his sixteenth birthday, when he was told to celebrate in Occup, the headquarters of the Red Fang, he wasn't surprised that his ride got shot down by them. He didn't bother putting up a fight when he was kidnapped and taken to a base. He didn't even feel guilty when he slaughtered them all on his way out, luckily the official investigators couldn't pin the claw marks and torn throats on him.

 _'I'm only thinking about politics, family, war, terrorism, death, and how every moment of my life I've been looking over my shoulder, searching for the person who'll try and put the knife in my back, before I kill them. That's not brooding, just... Contemplating my life.'_ He thought, his eyes never leaving the window, his guard open, yet never dropping. Throughout all his thoughts, he watched that cat Faunus glare at him in the reflection of the glass.

{Line break.}

Blake Belladonna was gonna be sick.

She wanted to get on the flight quick enough to find a spot away from the filthy humans, but they were fucking everywhere. And that fucking Arc was standing over there like he fucking owned this piece of shit Bullhead.

 _'If my parents didn't insist I go with the human garbage, I would've demanded my personal aircraft to take me._

 _But no, I'm the fucking Princess of Occup, and here I am, mingling with the peasants and scumbags._

 _I bet the fuckbag Arc, isn't that strong, one bullet, I bet that's all it take to kill him, one bullet to the back of his head, or to the stern face, or to his broad back._

 _Maybe he might try and fight back, he might wrap his rough hands around my slender neck and squeeze._

 _He'll probably do what his ancestor did and have his way with me, no matter how much I beg. Maybe I'll flip the tables on him, I'll pin him down, make him beg for his Sword to Sheath itself in me._

 _Gah! That fucking scumbag pile of garbage! Perverting my mind!'_

Blake left her spot and rushed into the girls restroom to purge these thoughts from her mind and body.

{Line break}

Weiss Schnee was scared. No, not scared, just nervous. Really, really nervous.

Weiss applied for Beacon on a whim, her mother would never allow her to go to Atlas Academy, so she took a chance with Beacon.

And. She. Got. Accepted.

Weiss paced in the restroom on the Bullhead, destined for Beacon.

She ran away. Okay, technically she didn't, legal age for being an adult _was_ seventeen, so, it shouldn't be a problem.

Weiss stopped pacing and went to the sinks and stared in the mirrors.

Her Blood Red eyes gazed deeply into each other.

"It's not a problem. We just decided to leave home, to fulfill our dreams. Without any previous combat training. With a stabby-sword-speary-thingy. That we having no training for. We bribed a pilot to fly us across the ocean to go to a school that teaches you to fight Monsters we could only see in nightmares. We didn't do anything wrong. Right?"

Weiss' vision became fuzzy as her heartbeat sped up.

 _'Maybe, I should've taken up Winter's offer to train me?'_ She wondered, before remembering the last few times she asked her for help.

 _{Flashback .1}_

 _"Winter, can you get the cereal on the top? I can't reach."_

 _"Sure, Weiss." Winter says, then she grabs the box, and walks away with it._

 _{Flashback .6}_

 _"Winter, have you seen my hoodie?"_

 _"Hallway closet."_

 _Weiss opens the hallway closet, her hoodie is in there, right next to a flock of angry looking doves._

 _{Flashback .18}_

 _"Winter! Help! I tied my shoelaces together and fell down the stairs! I'm in pain!_

 _"I know! I'm recording!"_

 _{Flashback .45}_

 _"Winter! I think I'm allergic to this!"_

 _"Cool."_

 _{Flashback Fin.}_

 _'Nah, I'm good.'_ Weiss thought.

Weiss took deep breath, and exhaled slowly, she clenched her fists then relaxed them, she repeated these action nine times.

She stood up, straighted her big white jacket, she threw her dulled white hair back, flipped up the hood on her black hoodie, fixed her hair down the back of it and pulled up her loose fitting pants.

"Everything is going to be okay, Weiss. Nobody aboard knows anything about you, it's time to be someone new. No more mistakes, no more random accidents." Weiss pointed her finger at her reflection. "So, Weiss." She jabbed her thumb behind her, towards the door. "Go out there and make a friend."

With her new found resolve, she turned around to walk out the restroom, and saw something odd.

 _'What's up with those wall toilets? I've never seen those before.'_

When she was three feet away from the door, it flew open... and four boys walked in talking to themselves. Weiss -like any other moment she's caught off guard, or wasn't and just couldn't handle it- froze.

And through the still ajar door she saw a girl in a black dress with cat ears rush into another restroom. And like a hundred piece puzzle with one piece left, it fell into place and the image of white cat lying in snow was clear, only this time she didn't get a cute kitty. No. She got the image that she went into the wrong restroom... Again!

She ran out, with a fierce blush, thanking the Gods she was wearing her hood.

{Line break}

Pyrrha Nikos was called 'The Invincible Girl.' And 'The Goddess of Victory.' People thought she was leagues better then them, that they didn't deserve to be in her presence.

She would applaud them for being right, but it was so obvious how perfect she was, she didn't expect them to think anything else.

{Line break}

Lie Ren was having the newest time of his life, doing somersaults on the roof of a Bullhead, next stop Beacon.

Nora Vaklyrie was taking a nap on the center of the roof.


	2. Ch2

When the Airships landed, five people had the eyes of the crowd.

The first three the were watched for their fame.

Blake Belladonna, The Faunus Princess of Occup. She walked out in an elegant black dress, specifically made for combat.

Jaune Arc, The Only Son of the Arcs. The gold trimmed, snow white pieces of armour over his Royal blue outfit, made him seem like a Prince, but the hand resting on the hilt of his sword sold him as a Knight.

Pyrrha Nikos, The Undefeated Champion of Hazol. She strutted out the Airship like she owned it, her body wrapped in an intricately crafted set of bronze armour.

The other two weren't known, but still garnered attention.

The first was a boy, he had black hair with pink tips, he was dressed in green. His hair style or clothes weren't why he got attention. No, people were watching him because when the Airships landed, he jumped off the roof of one while performing complex flips, and struck a perfect landing.

The other was a hooded figure vomiting in a trashcan.

{Line Break.}

Yeah. Not the best start for Weiss, but not the worst either.

After the novelty of watching someone puke their guts out wore off, people went to wherever they're supposed to be, leaving Weiss alone.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

Well, not completely alone.

A black haired female cat Faunus was commanding some butlers to hurry up with her luggage.

 _'Weiss. This is your chance. Your embarrassment and motion sickness can't stop you now.'_

Weiss slowly walked up to the girl, determined to make one friend.

As soon as she was in front of her, she stopped and said. "..."

She didn't know what to say.

{Line Break.}

Blake watched as a filthy human stood there, mouth agape. She looked like she was going to say something, but stopped and her eyes windened.

 _'Probably captivated by my beauty.'_

Then the blood red eyes started tearing up, and she whimpered.

Blake thought that every human was pathetic, but this? This was just sad.

The girl started hyperventilating.

Now, call Blake whatever you want, but she definitely took pleasure in watching the human cry.

For a minute.

After that she awkwardly patted the human's back, and knocked the girl to the ground.

 _'Sad and weak?'_

The human curled up and cried some more.

Now Blake was just lost.

She did something she never thought she would do.

She lowered herself to the level of a human, and asked. "Are you okay?"

The girl stopped crying, and sniffled, then said. "I'm s-scared. I've b-b-been homeschooled my wh-whole life, I don't know what I'm d-d-doing. I was just t-trying to make a friend." She sniffled again.

"I... I'll... be.. your... I'll try to be your friend." Blake forced out. She had no intention to ever talk to this girl again.

"Really?" She asked, wiping her face with a sleeve.

"Yeah. Sure." Blake said, while standing up.

"Thanks. I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee? As in the family owns and sells Dust deposits? The one that has the most influence on the Council of Menas? The Name people have deamed to be the Fairest Family? That Schnee?" Blake asked, with a fire in her eyes.

"Um. Uh. Yeah? I don't know about the dirt part, but yeah. Mom spends everyday at some kind of office, and I think she pretty fair."

"No, not dirt, Dust." Blake corrected with a twitch on her eye.

"Okay. Still don't think we sell dust. Why would anyone?" She asked confused.

"Dust!" Blake corrected. "Dust is a naturally occurring energy propellant, appearing in four basic forms, Energy, Rock, Water or Wind. It can be combined naturally or artificially to form stronger types, which we have harnessed for technology such as airships. It's most common use is in ammunition. While part of everyday life, we still have much to learn about it." Blake recited, then asked. "Understood?"

"Uh... Yeah. Just don't quiz me about it." Weiss answered, her face appeared shocked, as if she's never heard of anything as magical as Dust.

"Good, and your family owns the second largest natural deposit, has claimed over thousands of smaller ones, and has the highest quality and quantity of Natural Ice Dust. They don't necessarily sell it, as the sell the physical deposits for an amount of time, and let the buyer mine the Dust." Blake finished.

"Cool, but how do you know so much? Were we supposed study this?" Weiss asked, slightly panicked.

Blake smiled smugly and answered. "My family owns the _largest_ deposit, discovered over forty years ago, and still being mined to this day. They say that the Dust was used to fuel the Revolution, my grandmother, a founding member of the White Fang, told me about how they were losing before they discovered that Dust, and with it they survived long enough for my father to finally overthrow King Krewl. After that, he reopened the trade routes -even with Vila- and made Occup a better paradise." Blake was practically radiating pride at this point.

"Wow, history sounds amazing. Wait, so are you the heiress to the company? Is there a company?"

Blake's smile never faltered as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Princess, actually." A new voice answered.

Both girls turned to the one responsible for the answer. They saw a girl younger then them, with red tipped black hair, half-closed dull silver eyes, a faded red hood and cloak, and her hands in her pockets of her combat pants.

"She's the daughter of the new King, and yeah, history is amazing, but it's better to know the full story, not just the half from the victors." She said.

"Full story?" Weiss inquired, as Blake frowned.

"I'll save the details for history class, but basically a White Fang branch, later to be named The Red Fang, took a bunch of civilian humans and enslaved them in the mines, then they killed them. After the Revolution, the new King 'barely found out' and labeled them Terrorists. If you ask me or my Uncle, we'll tell you that while the Red Fang act independently, they sometimes happen to kill an influential person opposing the Kingdom of Occup. Slavery still exists to a lesser extent there. Humans aren't treated equal-..." She was still talking, but a blonde girl grabbed her hood and picked her up.

"S-sorry 'bout her, I'll take her. sorry." The blonde said as she walked away holding the smaller girl. "Ruuuby. Don't do that. It's embarrassing to have to meet people because you like to drag them down." They heard her complaining.

While Weiss was watching them leave, Blake walked away while looking at her nails.

{Line Break.}

Jaune Arc went for a walk.

Normally, he was patient enough to wait for hours in a room.

Howeve, spending more than thirty minutes in a room with more than a hundred children was pushing it, the speech wouldn't be for another twenty minutes, he decided he had time to walk.

And walk he did. And walked so more. And some more.

One of his few faults, was that he was terrible at telling directions when he didn't think it mattered.

He didn't believe he could get lost in a campus. But he did.

The worst part was that he didn't want to go back. That meant he couldn't use his Semblance. He needed a reason.

And he found one.

A girl with dull white hair, blood red eyes, dressed in a white jacket with a hoodie underneath and loose fitting jeans, looked around, chose a direction and walked.

Then changed her mind, stopped, walked back, and chose again. She did it a couple times, before slouching over with a defeated sigh.

It was such a comedic scene, someone chuckled.

She darted her head in his direction.

Oh. It was him who chuckled. He forgot he could do that.

He watched as she went as red as her eyes.

"...Handsome." She whispered dreamly.

Then she flailed her arms wildly when she realized she said that outloud. She stuttered out random excuses.

He decided she'll do fine. "Do you need help, miss?"

Among a lot of other words, he heard 'Yes' and 'Lost'.

With his reason. To Help. He activated his Semblance, His eyes shined white, his body glowed, and Aura filled his body. This time, It was focused on his brain.

Every detail since he landed at Beacon was recalled. His thoughts were corrected.

The confidence of the boy with pink tipped hair, wasn't confidence, but rather a lack of self-preservation and fear.

The calm and quiet girl avoided things, before they happened.

The lazy prodigy, wasn't only slouching, she was also coiled for an attack.

The always on guard Champion, panicked slightly when a fan passed her up for him.

The loving sister never went further than ten feet without being nervous.

The glare from the Faunus, had hatred, and lust, the way she walked showed she was overconfident in her abilities.

This girl walked out of the boys restroom and was the one vomiting, she also appeared to have zero training.

Most importantly, a map of his steps was formed.

After the glow faded, he told her to follow him. Her face remained starstruck as they walked.

{Line Break.}

Weiss walked into the main hall with the a god made of flesh. Or maybe an Angel.

Whatever he was, he appeared when she needed help, offered help, shined like the sun. -Weiss didn't even know how he did that.- Then he escorted her the whole way here.

He was the most handsomest guy she has ever met. Although, to be fair, she has only ever met seven other guys she could remember.

The lights dimmed, and the sound of a microphone turning on, stole her attention away for her Prince Charming.

A blonde woman with a smile walks on stage.

"Hello everyone. I'm Glynda Goodwitch, and I'll keep this short. You have been gathered here today, because we believe you to be are next first line. In order to ensure the next generation of Hunters don't fail the Kingdoms. We actually don't ensure it."

The crowd starts whispering at the confusing statement.

"Many of you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is deadweight."

The crowd whispers becomes mutters. Then with the snap of a riding crop, they become silent.

"Many of you aren't ready, yet you assume by coming here you will be. If you aren't ready, you will die. You won't be taught to fight or defend here, you'll be taught to survive, to save. And if you take the first step towards becoming a Hunter, then Be Ready for the next hundred, or don't even try, you'll only get in the way."

The crowd remained silent, Weiss felt something odd growing inside her, it wasn't vomit from the thought of something terrible. No, it was Determination, she was motivated before by the dream of being a Hunter, but now, she's Determined.

"Okay then, speech over. Go to the ballroom for the sleepover, and tomorrow initiation will began. Toodles~" She finished, and walked away while humming.

{Line Break.}

Weiss nervously walked in to the ballroom, sticking to the shadows.

In her defense, she didn't know she was going to be sleeping in public. So, she packed her warm and comfortable white kitten onesie.

As she was creeping through the shadows, someone pushed her against a wall and glared at her.

Weiss went quite from the sheer amount of emotions in the amber eyes.

"That's really cute- I mean Racist! Racist! That's really racist, how would you feel if I wore your skin?" Blake snarled, her face inches away from Weiss.

"Whoa! Whoa! Keep it PG here, ladies." The blonde from earlier said, walking up to them with a blush, she was dragging the other girl from before by the hood.

"I get that you want to express your love, but just don't do it in public." Blonde says.

"Or do. Your choice. Just remember the average life expectancy of a Hunter is 25, so have fun for now, but know if you don't contribute to the over all population of Remnant, your Name will be forgotten." Hood adds.

Weiss blushed from the embarrassment of everything.

"Ignore her. She just acting like that so you won't get attached and form a connection with her. She doesn't want to have someone be at risk of being a hostage for her enemies." Blondie explains.

Hood shrugs.

Blake backs away from Weiss, and with a hand up to her nose, for some reason, she calls Weiss racist one more time before walking away.

"I'm Yang, by the way. Yang Branwen, and this is my half sister Ruby Rose, or Branwen. It's all up to her mood, really." Yang introduces them.

"W-weiss Schnee." Weiss says, as her blush shrinks.

"Schnee, huh?" Ruby says eyeing Weiss' dull white hair and red eyes.

"Yeah." Weiss said, slightly more confident with her Name after the impromptu lesson with Blake.

"Were you born around December, about seventeen years ago?" Ruby asked.

"H-huh? Y-yeah! How'd you know? Is that another Hunter thing?" Weiss said amazed.

"No, not a Hunter thing. I just put the pieces together." Ruby answers.

"Oh! What is it!? I want to know the puzzle!" Weiss said, slightly over excited at the mentioned of the greatest thing ever. Puzzles.

"Just that, the man you've been living with isn't your biological father." Ruby said dramatically.

"..." Weiss went quite.

"Um Ruby, I know you and Qrow don't keep up to date with the news, but Jacques Schnee died, like, ten years ago." Yang whispered.

"Buh-wah?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, the Red Fang high-jacked a plane with he was on, they killed him, and then held his... daughter... hostage... for... a while." Yang said, eyeing Weiss near the end.

"...oh, that." Weiss started. "Yeah. I can't really remember a bunch things, form before nine years. But, I did know that Jimmy wasn't my dad."

"Jimmy?" Ruby repeated. "You don't mean James Ironwood, Do you?" Ruby asked.

"So, that's what his old last name was." Weiss said, glad to have solved a mystery, then something caught her eye.

"Uncle Qrow is gonna be pissed to find out." Ruby mumbled.

"So, Weiss, what do you do for fun?" Yang asked.

"..." Weiss just stared at something.

"Weiss?" Yang tried again.

Still no response. Yang and Ruby followed her eyesight, and found a blonde boy dressed in a pair of form fitting pyjamas.

Yang was the first to turn back to Weiss. "Something you wanna tell us about?" Yang asked, smiling.

"Yeah Weiss, 'Cuz if not, I think I'll take a shot." Ruby said still facing the boy.

Yang sighed from her sisters words. "And you said you wouldn't take his habits." She reminded Ruby.

"Hey. It's not like I'm drunk all the time. Just half." Ruby said.

Yang sighed again.

"...Handsome..." Weiss said with a blush.

Yang sighed for the third time.

{Ch.2 End.}

 **Sorry this wasn't my best. I want my update schedule to be on Thursdays, with the longest delay to be only two days.** **Chapters will be the at least 2k words, and at most 5k words.** **Thanks to:** **TheSettingDawn ,** **aribgottlieb14 ,** **roger9481 ,** **Spiderwl ,** **Mooniecat and** **WolfassassinKing.** **For leaving reviews. I have anxiety and I'm terrible at judging my own work. So, if you see anything that's terrible let me know how to fix it. Literally anything. Last chapter, I misspelled 'Valkyrie', so grammar-nazis welcome. And I called the Airships Bullheads. Were they Bullheads? I don't know, but I had a feeling the weren't.** **I failed every writing related lesson in school. My skill in writing comes ditching class in the school library, and spending more than half the day on this app. I'm on mobile. Editing is a hassle.**


	3. Interlude

{Interlude 1: Fangs.}

The White Fang.

An organization of Faunus that fought for peace, after overtaking Occup and acquiring their peace. A subsection of the group broke off.

The Red Fang.

During the Revolution they were the strike teams, the soldiers, the killers. Afterwards, they weren't needed as much. Then, when the White Fang had their secrets exposed, they were tossed the blame. They were labeled Terrorists. They fight for vengeance, but they weren't the worst Fang.

That title belonged to the Feral Fang.

A group of bloodthirsty, murderous and psychotic Faunus that were no better then the Creatures of Grimm, that only wanted to plunge the world into chaos... Or, at least that's what they're painted as.

The Freedom Fang.

That was their true name, they didn't fight for peace, vengeance, or just for fun. They fought for equality.

The White Fang was satisfied living in Occup, making life hell for humans, they were at peace there.

The Red Fang wasn't satisfied with peace, they wanted to avenge all the suffering every Faunus had endured.

The Freedom Fang wasn't satisfied with peace, not if it meant oppressing humans. The didn't wish for blood to be spilled in the Name of those who believed in dying for their cause. The Freedom Fang was made by the old members of the White Fang who disagreed with their violent methods. Members who fought not to Rule, not to Subjugate, not out of Anger, but for Equality. They wanted Humans and Faunus to be equals.

That caused the White Fang to worry.

Why would they change the status quo when they had peace?

It caused the Red Fang to worry.

Why should they forgive the Humans?

So, they came to a conclusion, make them the worst. Make them the bad guys.

With the new King a member of the White Fang, it wasn't that hard to control the narrative.

And it wouldn't be the first, nor the last, time they did.

{Line Break.}

"Adam?" A voice brings Adam out of his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it?" Adam moves his gaze from the desert sand through the window, to a Faunus with a fox tail.

"Fennec says we're almost there, I just wanted to inform you, Sir." The Faunus says stiffly.

Adam looks at the Faunus for a second, then he puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're nervous, Corsac."

Corsac shifts slightly. "Sir, this has to be my biggest mission, I'm worried."

"Don't be. As long as I fight with you, no one will get harmed. I promise." Adam said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Adam, I was probably just being silly." Corsac let his body relax, his tail started waving slightly.

"No, your worry was well placed, we are attacking a Red Fang camp, you'd be crazy to do this without a thought." Adam said, walking towards the door of the Bullhead. "Our enemies won't hesitate to kill."

"S-sir?" A confused Crosac squeaks out.

"They will try their hardest to kill anyone who threatens them, they are ruthless, skilled, and enjoy the act."

Adam turns around facing a fearful Corsac. "But _we_ aren't them, we will not kill anyone. No matter the odds, the choice. I'm not telling you to die, you and Fennec are to stay out of sight, avoid conflict. And if it seems I'm about to die, then leave, flee. You won't be a coward for choosing to live, you aren't a fighter, just know, under no circumstance are you allowed to kill."

"W-what if-"

"There are no circumstances that justify killing. We don't have to kill anyways, we're better than them. They won't stay, because they aren't loyal, once we subdue some, others will abandon the camp in self preservation."

Adam remains facing Corsac, even as the Bullhead doors start opening.

"Remember the plan, after I cause the distraction, get the Humans to point B, their transportation will be waiting. The other teams will get the Dust, Only stick around for a couple minutes, if I'm not back, leave. Got it, Corsac?" Adam spoke over the rushing wind, blowing his red hair.

"Y-yes Adam!" Corsac answers as Adam falls out the Bullhead.

In the air, Adam falls calmly, he slows down his breathing and focuses on his Semblance.

His view of the world changes as everything red on his body glows white.

The rest of the world loses colour, only white and black remain.

He angles his body when he nears the ground. His feet land first, and from where he landed, a wave of energy shoots around him like a ring.

He stands as the Red Fang guard surround him.

"It's Taurus!"

They shoot and rush him. Every hit is deflected by his Semblance, Moonslide.

He cracks his knuckles and prepares to fight.

{Interlude 1: Fangs, End.}

 **I've been struggling with where I'm taking this story, I couldn't write an acceptable Chapter, but I wanted to get something out.**

 **I like the character of Adam. On this note, you've probably noticed what I'm doing to the characters themselves, but how would that affect everyone. The characters aren't all that different in circumstance, good guys are still good guys, the bad guys are still bad guys, but what about characters like Adam. Ones who were bad by how they were developed.**

 **I'm not spoiling anything, but people like Raven, ones with inherently good motives (Survival) that were executed badly, when those are viewed differently, what does that mean for the characters?**

 **My rant for justifying changing Adam is almost over.**

 **Mainly he seems like someone who grew tired of how he was treated and fought back. (Gosh, that sounds like his canon Semblance.)**

 **In this world, he wasn't treated badly, but humans in Occup were. After an Event, he decided to do something about it.**

 **While writing this, I realized I missed my chance to make Character Shorts and Trailers, now I just have them rolling around in my head.**

 **"Thank you." To everyone who Favorited and/or Followed and/or Reviewed. I Screenshot all the Reviews so I can re-read them later.**

 _Leave a review about your thoughts. Go to my profile for other ways to interact with me. My PM's don't work._

 **One more thing, I'm taking a break. School has started back up, and I need to get things in order before I can promise constant updates. Sorry.**


End file.
